Miraculous (Summer Camp AU)
by unofficialnandos
Summary: Friends Alya and Adrien get a whole lot more than they bargained for at summer camp. However, it's still much more interesting than the homework plans they had originally made.


Alya rested her head against the backseat of the car, trying to savour her last moments of moderate comfort before she was forced to go away to camp for six weeks. Well, not forced exactly. She wanted to go, but as she saw the giant skyscrapers and brick pavements turn to trees and muddy paths, her excitement was fading fast.

The camp had been sold as an "adventurous getaway" for teenagers such as herself, and the website had promised beautiful looking log cabins, a high ropes course and a lake. According to her mum, they were only half an hour away, and the countryside still looked as old and rundown as it had done three hours ago.

Oh well.

Alya was outgoing and friendly, so hopefully she'd make a couple close mates and laugh about their awful living situation. Unless they were stuck up and really into roughing it and decided to look down on her because she was a city girl.

"We're here!" The sound of Mrs Cesaire pulled Alya out of her daydream.

"What, already?"

The car stopped behind a long queue of cars waiting to enter the camp, all piled high with luggage or bicycles. Alya sunk further into her seat, anticipating a long wait. Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed as she waited for the car to finally stop.

"Cmon Alya, camp hasn't even started yet."

Alya sat up quickly, glaring at her mum, but her anger quickly dissolved when she noticed the friendly face peering into the car. A familiar blonde boy was standing to her mum, grinning into the back window. She breathed a sigh of relief. Even though Adrien had just caught Alya in an incredibly embarrassing position, at least there was someone for her to bond with. She quickly removed a strand of hair from her mouth, and sat up against the back seat.

She got out of the car less than gracefully, and yanked open the boot of her car to grab her suitcase.

"Don't even think about laughing, Agreste," Alya tutted as she attempted to figure out how to carry her bag," Not all of us can afford to camp in style."

Adrien slapped his palm to his mouth in mock horror," Me, bully you? Ever? I would never." Straightening up, he instinctively jutted his arm out to take Alya's bulky suitcase and took a small breath," You do know what though? It did take me a while to convince father that I didn't need all the bags he was going to make me take."

Smiling, Alya waved goodbye to her mum and the car sped off a corner, not to be seen for another six weeks. She turned her head back to her friend and rolled her eyes, "How many bags did you end up taking?" She paused, pretending to be in deep thought, "I'm guessing maybe 15? That's one for every year of your weird ass life."

"Three actually, "Adrien said," Two for clothes and supplies, whatever that means. And one for food just in case the food here isn't very good, and it also has schoolbooks inside."

"Honestly, I would question why you're bringing work to camp, but I suppose it's because you're an Agreste right?" Alya smiled sympathetically.

Adrien shrugged," The one and only."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a tall woman with a triangular head. She seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face, and Alya silently wondered why she was at a children's camp if she so clearly hated children.

"What are you two doing here?" The woman screeched, craning her neck down so that the two felt shorter than they actually were, "Have you signed in?"

Just as Alya was about to open her mouth, she heard a voice from behind her, "Adrien? Ohmigosh is that you?"

"Oh no." Adrien plastered a fake grin on his face as he turned around, arms open, "Hey Chloe."

The girl that had spoken flung herself into his arms, nuzzling her head in his chest. Alya shared a confused look with the angry looking woman before the blonde girl talked again.

"I totally thought I saw you this morning, but I guess you didn't hear me. It's ok though, you're here now! Cmon, you've already signed in right? You so have to come and talk with me, we haven't spoken in forever!" And with that, she grabbed Adrien by the hand and led him away.

Adrien quickly dropped the bag and waved bye to Alya as Chloe squealed into his ear. The confused look on the woman's face turned to anger again, as she realised that Alya hadn't signed in yet.

"See that gazebo to the left of you?" She said, "You can sign in there. Be more punctual next time!"

And with that, she stormed off, leaving Alya bewildered at the events that had just happened. Who even was Chloe? Alya had known Adrien for the best part of 10 years and her name hadn't popped up once.

Oh well.

Alya began the walk to the gazebo, taking in her surroundings. The camp didn't look too bad; the area was taken care of well enough and the paths weren't as muddy as she thought. She couldn't see all the camp activities she was promised but the camp was huge. She saw groups of people her age and older walking around, wearing the camp t-shirt in various forms. Most people had elected to wear it as a top, but some of them wore it as a bandana around their head or tied loosely around their waist if the t shirt was big enough. She gave a friendly nod to someone she recognised from her school, and arrived at the gazebo shortly after.

It was decorated brightly, with lots of bunting and tinsel. The words "Welcome to Camp Miraculous" were written crudely in paint, and although the banner had only been there for a few hours, it looked like it was well past its prime and could fall at any moment.

In charge of registration was a man with two toned dark hair and eyes. Alya noted his good looks as he searched the register for her name.

"Ah yes, Cesaire comma Alya, here we go," he said, handing her a key and a small information booklet," You'll be in a cabin of four, and your team and electives should be written inside your booklet."

"Thanks," Alya muttered as she walked off in search for her cabin.

She inspected the map, trying to figure out what it was trying to tell her. Why was everything so green? What did the various coloured lines even mean? Why was the attractive guy yelling at her? Move out the way?

Oh shit.

Alya leaped backwards as a car sped down the road. So that wasn't the right way to go. Alya did a complete 180, and hurried down a hill towards odd looking brown structures that could pass off as log cabins. Eventually, she managed to find cabin 27. She pushed the door open, and was greeted by four incredibly confused boys.

"What the-" Alya looked at the cabin number, then back at the map, then back at the boys," Am I missing something?"

One of the boys jumped off the bunk and had a look at her map, "This is the right cabin number, but wrong zone. This is zone B. You need zone D, "he said.

"Surely you guys would have been better fits for zone D," Alya tutted," Thanks."

Again, Alya had to take another walk of shame, and this time, she made sure she was in the right section before absolutely embarrassing herself again. She gingerly knocked on the door of what she thought was cabin D27. Luckily, it was. Unfortunately, she was greeted by none other than a particular blonde girl that had been so excited to see Adrien earlier.

"Oh hey!" Alya grinned, "You're Chloe, right? You're Adrien's friend?"

Chloe smirked, and stepped aside for Alya to enter, "The one and only. I don't know who you are, but don't get any ideas about Adrien. He's mine."

The log cabin was considerably larger than the cabin of boys that she had seen. The beds were definitely not singles, and they were all next to each other, instead of in bunks. They even had a bathroom; something that Alya didn't expect at all.

"I got my daddy to pay for everything in here, "Chloe said," He's the CEO of a really important business, you know. I didn't know who I was going to be sharing with, but I didn't want to share with people with such ugly things."

"Um, thanks?" Alya said.

"Anyway, that bed belongs to Lila, and that bed belongs to Marinette," Chloe said, pointing to the bed closest to the door and one next to it, respectively.

Lila was slightly smaller than Alya, with dark brown hair that stretched all the way down her back. She was wearing orange shorts, with her white camp t-shirt tucked in. She lay against the pillow, bobbing her head to too-loud r&b. Marinette, on the other hand, lay on her front, hurriedly sketching something and muttering to herself as she did so.

They looked nice enough. Chloe, she wasn't sure about yet but she hoped that she'd get on well with everyone. She seemed like the type of person to buy things for people to keep their allegiance to her. Obviously, she didn't know Chloe, but judging by the way the girl carried herself and talked, this was probably the case. Alya's bed was next to Marinette's. After unpacking her clothes in the drawers underneath the bed, she sat comfortably against her pillows and pulled out her iPad from her bag. In a few minutes, she felt as if she was back at home, writing another blog post.

Marinette glanced over at what Alya was so focused on and gasped.

"Oh my god, is that your blog?" Marinette squealed, trying to get a better look.

Thump.

Alya snorted. Marinette had fallen off her bed headfirst and landed in the small area of floor between the two beds. At least Alya wasn't the only clumsy one at camp anymore. Once Marinette had successfully climbed onto the bed, Alya angled the screen towards her.

"You do know that your blog is literally one of my favourite things ever right?" Marinette said, examining Alya's latest piece," Your writing is so good, and really well described and oh my god I can't believe you're Lady Wifi!"

Hearing this, Lila removed an earbud and gasped, "You're Lady Wifi? Damn, your song lyrics are banging. Even my manager thinks so. And he's really fussy when it comes to lyrics."

"Your boss?" Chloe asked quickly, "How do you have job?"

Lila sighed, straightening herself up on the bed, "Yeah well. I have lots of family in the film and music industry, so I decided to become a singer. I'm fairly big back home actually, and I've met tons of famous people."

Chloe raised an eyebrow," Really? So have I. My daddy owns a really important business, you know."

Just as Lila was about to reply, Alya quickly interjected to cut through the rising tension, "Alright, you've both met super rich people, how very good for you. It's still more than I can say. The only famous person I can put a name to is Adrien, and by the end of the camp, so will everyone else."

"Adrien?" Marinette grabbed Alya's shoulders, causing the latter to drop her iPad on the duvet, "You mean teen model, Adrien Agreste? You know him? You're friendly with him? He's here in this camp?"

"Yeah," Alya said, "Why is that such a big deal?"

Marinette almost flew onto her bed to grab her sketchbook. The bed creaked under her weight as she lifted up a pillow to pick up her a3 sized, dog eared book.

"I'm a fashion designer, you see," she began," And I won this competition for some hats that I designed to be featured in some 'rising artists' section in a really famous fashion magazine. And last week, I was approached by Gabriel Agreste, and he really wants to start a collection featuring the hats, and so I have to meet him, and it's gonna be so scary, so-"

"Oh my god, shut up," Chloe drawled, "Yes we get it, Adrien might model your hats."

Marinette slouched on her bed, as Alya glared at the rude girl, "That was totally uncalled for. Just because your only talent is spending other people's money, it doesn't mean you can bully my friends," she said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Whatever," she said, as she sunk back into her bed.

Lila lay back down and resumed listening to music, drumming her fingers against her thighs to the beat of the song. Alya slammed her head against the pillow, earning a small giggle from Marinette. If this was how Chloe was going to be all summer, Alya had no clue how she was going to survive.


End file.
